


Why?

by Caelidra



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelidra/pseuds/Caelidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Beauty and the Beast story. This is not based on the Disney version though, more like the classic tale. I’ve read a LOT of different versions over the years, and while reading yet another earlier today I had a thought. What if things played out a bit differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

The vast dining room was lit only by a regal fireplace and a pair of candelabras, both set on the end of the long table furthest from him, illuminating the young woman seated across from him while leaving him in the shadows. He was under the naive impression that remaining hidden in darkness would make his appearance less horrifying, but he failed to realized that the flickering light of the fire that reached him actually emphasized his features into a macabre exaggeration. This was his fifth attempt to break his curse, having released each the other girls after a few weeks after it became clear they wanted nothing to do with him. Perhaps he could have worn them down with time, but that seemed too… duplicitous. If this was going to work it had to happen naturally or not at all.

It had been several hundred years since he’d been cursed with his monstrous form and trapped in the castle. He could barely remember life before, or why he had been cursed, even his own name. In self-pity he had come to call himself “Beast”. He probably hadn’t done himself any favors by introducing himself as such over the years, but being self-absorbed was one of the main reasons he was even in this situation.

The gently clink of silverware being set onto a delicate china plate drew his attention away from the fireplace he had been staring at in his usual angst filled habit, and he met the disturbingly intent eyes of his “guest”. He flinched none too subtly, and they sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes. She was putting him on edge to be honest. Usually they were a lot more timid on the first day, maybe with a little cowering tossed in. He wasn’t sure if this was a good sign, or if she was just crazy. He resolved to lock the door to his room that night, just in case. He cleared his throat nervously, and the eyes watched him expectantly.

“Did you, um, enjoy the food?” He managed to squeeze out.

“It was delicious, thank you! I don’t think I’ve ever had a meal this fancy.” She gave him an easy smile, still watching him closely.

“You’re, ah… Welcome?” It came out more like a question than a statement, and he attempted to keep the conversation going before he lost his nerve.

“You look lovely this evening. Are the dresses too your liking?”

“Oh yes, they’re beautiful! And the invisible people were very helpful with my makeup! I can never seem to get it right, but they worked wonders with my eyeshadow!”

“Oh! Yes, they’re… um… magic?” That came out like a question again. Dammit. He couldn’t take much more of this. He needed to wrap this up before he made a fool of himself.

“Well! I’ll let you head off to bed in a minute, but I need to ask you a question first.” He fidgeted in his chair. He’d done this a hundred times before, but it never got any easier.

“Yes, what is it?” Damn those eyes! Doesn’t she ever blink?

“Will you marry me?” He blurted out.

He braced himself for the usually answer. He always expected it, and yet it always managed to sting him, like a slap to the face. His awful, deformed, UGLY fa-

“Alright.”

He almost fell out of his chair, claws digging into the armrest as he righted himself.

“...What?!?”

“I’ll marry you. But first, you need to answer my question.” The corner of her mouth had quirked up in barely contained amusement at his outburst, and he found himself wondering if perhaps she was playing a cruel joke at his expense.

“Of course! Anything!” Good Lord, keep it together man. You’re embarrassing yourself.

_“Why do you want to marry me?”_


End file.
